1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide door structure of an automobile, and more particularly to a slide door structure of an automobile which can slide and open both a front door and a rear door to a rear side of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door of an automobile which open and closes to the right and left sides by a hinge mechanism is generally well-known. However, in the case of opening and closing the door mentioned above so as to get in and out of the vehicle, a space for which a passenger getting in and out can avoid any interference with the door so as to pass is necessary in a side of the vehicle. In the case that a sufficient width is not obtained even if the space is secured, it is necessary to pass through a narrow space in an unnatural posture, and many problems are generated for an aged person and a handicapped person. Further, in a road having a lot of traffic or the like, there is a risk that a person, a vehicle, a bicycle or the like comes into collision with the wide-open door and a great accident or the like is triggered, so that adequate care is necessary.
As one method for solving the problem mentioned above, there is a slide door. In the slide door, because the door is opened and closed by moving the door backward and forward, it is possible to completely leave open an opening portion in a side surface of the vehicle, which is different from the hinge type door, the slide door is user friendly and convenient in the case that the person comes in and out between inner and outer sides of a passenger room or the case that the person carries a load in and out. There is obtained an advantage that it is possible to get in and out of the vehicle parked in a narrow parking space without any difficulty, and the slide door is particularly convenient for the aged person and the handicapped person.
In this case, in the conventional slide door for the automobile, it is often the case that only one of the front door and the rear door is generally of the slide type, and it is often the case that the front door is of a type which must be moved forward to be opened, and the rear door is of a type which must be moved backward so as to be opened (for example, refer to patent document 1 and patent document 2).
However, in the case that only one door is of the slide type, it is not possible to completely make good use of the advantage of the slide type so as to obtain a wide opening, and there is left the problem that it is necessary to pay attention to open and close the other side door which is not of the slide type.
Further, a structure in which both the doors are slid backward and forward (for example, refer to patent document 3) becomes ungainly, and is better adapted to a particular intended use such as a camper or the like. However, there is generated a problem that a vehicle body design is not well thought out, in a passenger car.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-50877
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-81878
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-88811